Rogue Runner
by Ryoken1
Summary: Sequel to "Quicksilver Crisis"! , Chapter 2 is up! Pietro has convinced Risty to help him get a present for Rogue , while scott tries to convince the others that Pietro is after Risty , and a chance encounter threathens to blew it all!
1. “Faster , Stronger”

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue Runner!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: The disclaimer that says that i dont own these stuff was stolen by Pietro and the Brotherhood , who are holding it and demanding a ransom!.  
  
A/n: Uh , Red witch if its oaky , im planning to write a series on Rogue`s life with the brotherhood , but it would have some references to your stuff , is it okay? (ps: i will be posting a new GI Joe fic soon , so il return Sgt Snuffles when im done!)  
  
Chapter I: "Faster , Stronger"  
  
The Institute , 6:00 pm, Friday:  
  
Rogue was lying in a couch , her mind trying to keep up with the book she was reading , and the thoughts she had in her head , most of them involving Pietro.  
  
"Rogue!"-Kitty screamed as she phased throught the couch , coming face to face with Rogue.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"-Rogue screamed in surprised fear.  
  
"Sorry , did i like , startled ya?"-Kitty asked , giggling , to Rogue , who was lying in the floor.  
  
"Kitty! You almost kill me!"-Rogue screamed , a little mad.  
  
"Sorry , so , tell me , how was your date with Pietro?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"It was fine , we just went out for pizza , and then he invited me over to watch some videos"-Rogue said , as she sitted back on the couch , next to her roomate.  
  
"How were you able to keep the rest away from us?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Lance and the brotherhood attacked the institute last night , and Pietro waxed the X-jet for the brats , so they helped to cause enough mayhem to keep everyone here"-Kitty explained.  
  
"Did Pietro had a good time?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Kitty!"-Rogue blushed.  
  
"It`s a valid question!"-Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"What is a valid question?"-Scott said as he walked down the stairs , followed by Jean , Evan and Kurt.  
  
"Uh , nothing!"-Kitty said in a hurry.  
  
"Where were you last night , Rogue?"-Scott asked.  
  
"Why do you care?"-Rogue replied , annoyed.  
  
"You didnt sleep here last night , we were worried!"-Jean said.  
  
"Da , mein sister , i vas vorrried sick!"-Kurt added.  
  
"You were out with Pietro , didnt you?"-Evan snapped.  
  
"Yes ah was , and?"-Rogue screamed at them.  
  
"Well , , i think you should..."-Scott was cut short by Rogue.  
  
"Im not gonna stop seeing the guy , yeah , he mahy be one of the Brotherhood , but i was part of it too , and doesnt that make me like him? Pietro is funny , educated , and only acts "normal" with me when the situation requires it , he is a guy just like you and Evan , and im a girl just like Jean , so theres nothing wrong in me seeing the guy , so i dont wanna hear a word of this , and heaven help you if you ever try to ruin our dates like you tried with Kitty and Lance, cause ah swear i`ll hunt you down and kill you all , ahm ah clear?"-Rogue said as she gave the three teens a look of pure power and fury.  
  
Jean , Evan , and Jean just stared , unble of dealing with this shock.  
  
"Ah`ll take that as a yes"-Rogue said as she went to her room.  
  
"Hey, Scott?"-Kitty said , as Scott turned her head to see Kitty.  
  
"Wishk!"-Kitty said as she made a wiping motion with her arm.  
  
  
  
At The Brotherhood`s House:  
  
"So , did everything went well last night , speedy?"-Tabitha asked as she walked to face Pietro , who was lying in the couch.  
  
"It was perfect , she was sleeping in my lap , it was like a dream."-Pietro said , sazed , and ...slowly.  
  
"Man , i thought i was never gonna see the day Pietro would talk and act normaly at the same time , yo!"-Todd said as he used his tongue to clean the house , eating all the crumbs and leftovers from the floor.  
  
"Well , that teachs you Todd , that a guy would do anything for a pretty face including.."-Lance was interrupted by Fred.  
  
"...Stop acting like a badass and enrolling in all her classes , developing an unatural love for chemistry , leave his friends temporaly to became an x-man , learn to sing and play the guitar...."-Fred was cut short by Lance.  
  
"You already proved your point! , Well ,at last im not the only loverboy here , so maybe you guys will give me a break!"-Lance screamed as he helped himself some cofee.  
  
"Yeah , but i doubt Pietro will go as far you went..."-Tabitha was interrupted by Pietro.  
  
"Willbeoutgettingsomeflowersandabookbyeloveyaall!"-Pietro said as he rushed out of the house.  
  
"You were saying , Tabby?"-Todd asked , sarcastilly.  
  
At the Bayville Megamall:  
  
Pietro had bought some roses and was trying to search for a book for Rogue , but he wasnt sure of wich one to get her.  
  
"What can i do? , all i need is to know what she likes , how will i find that out without asking the x-geeks?"-Pietro thought.  
  
He suddenly noticed the answer to all his problems , walking down the mall.....  
  
  
  
Risty Wilde was walking throught the Mall , when suddenly, she found Pietro at her side.  
  
"Hello , Risty , have i`ve ver told you you look lovely in that dye?"- Pietro said.  
  
"Dear God , no!"-Risty thought.  
  
And in another part of the mall , Scott Summers thought the same.  
  
End of Chapter I  
  
Okay , heres the deal , Pietro wants to get Rogue the perfect present , but will Risty help him? , What will Scott find out (or believe?)? , Will Pietro find that present? , all this and more , as Rogue Runner will continue , when i feel like it!.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Ryoken. 


	2. Out of Control

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue Runner!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: The disclaimer that says that i dont own these stuff was stolen by Pietro and the Brotherhood , who are holding it and demanding a ransom!.  
  
A/n: Okay , i know what happened in "Hex Factor" , but all my stories are before that episode , since i havent seen it...yet! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Okay , now seriously , i`ll bet you all want to see Wanda and Mistique (plus some wanna see no Tabitha (i will miss her...stop looking me like that!)) , so the first fic of mine to catch up with the current continuity will be "Fear and Mutating in Las Vegas" , wich will be up soon. Well thats all i can say now , but i hope ya all agree with this.( still , if i want to have Tabby in my fics , she will be!)  
  
Chapter I: "Out of control"  
  
Bayville Megamall:  
  
"You want me to WHAT?"-Risty screamed in shock.  
  
"I want you to help me get Rogue a book as a gift , come on , Risty , im desperate , i really need your help!"-Pietro said , almost begging.  
  
Risty (or should we say Mistyque?) just stood there , thinking the about this sudden turrn of events...  
  
"In one hand , the mere idea of Rogue and this little creep together makes wanna puke , however , in the other hand , now i know whats Rogue so happy about lately , plus , having a brotherhood member as her boyfriend will be a very usefull thing if i ever try to get her back...."  
  
"Okay , I`ll do it , but with one condition!"-Risty said.  
  
"What?"-Pietro asked , his eyes glowing.  
  
"You cant tell her it was me , is that clear?"-Risty said in a very high ranking tone of voice.  
  
"Yes , bosslady , ops , sorry , its just that that tone of voice almost triggers something on me and my friends!"-Pietro joked.  
  
"At least their braincells arent all that unused"-Risty thought.  
  
"Okay , i`ll help you get Rogue`s heart , darling , but i expect to be the first one to know about your progress , okay?"-Risty said , as he grabbed Pietro by the arm.  
  
"Oh man , i thought she would never agree , finally luck is on my side!"- Pietro though.  
  
If he had seen the look on Scott`s face , Pietro wouldnt be so sure of that......  
  
Elsewhere in the mall....  
  
"I knew it! That Pietro bastard is using Rogue to get near Risty, i have to tell the others , we will tech him a lesson he will never forget!"-Scott thought as he runned away from the place.  
  
In the bookshop:  
  
"Here you go , Darling!"-Risty said as she putted the eleventh book on Pietro`s arms.  
  
"Uh , Risty , i was hopping you could help me choose one book?"-Pietro`s voice was heard from behind the packages.  
  
"Dont worry , Darling , we will choose the perfect one , now wait for me , im gonna see if they have that new novel she wanted in the third floor , wait me here!"-Tisty said as he dissapeared from Pietro`s hearing range.  
  
"Uh , hello , uh , Risty? Where are you?..."-Pietro said when....  
  
WHAMM!  
  
Pietro collided with someone , and fell over the floor.  
  
"Hey , watch it you...Rogue?"-Pietro said as he founded Rogue infront of him....  
  
"Pietro? What are you doing her?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Oh Dear..."-Pietro thought.  
  
"Meanwhile , at the Institute:  
  
"That son of a vitch! If he dares to hurt mein sister , i will...!"-Kurt exclaimed  
  
"Kurt! Like , calm down or something , im pretty sure Pietro was just talking to Risty"-Kitty said.  
  
"Yeah , and ther were crossing arms , that aint talking anymore , girl , thats Pietro trying to get a chick!"-Evan said.  
  
"Evan! First , stop saying chick , its so sexist , and second , im not sure if the source is reliable.."-Jean said , looking at "the source".  
  
"What do you mean by that?"-Scott said , lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I dont know , maybe that im not sure if a paranoid and obsesed squad leader is reliable"-Jean said , smirking.  
  
"Yeah , i mean , you were all like , paranoid and stuff when me and Lance started to spend time with each other , heck , you still havent stopped lifting the phone when someone`s talking!"-Kitty snapped.  
  
"Will you people listen? Im sure Pietro is just using Rogue to get Risty , and im not alowing it! Now , who is with me?"-Scott asked.  
  
"Im in!"-Evan said inmediatly.  
  
"Gee , thats a surprise.."-Kitty said.  
  
"Me too!"-Kurt said.  
  
"You guys are such idiots , you know?"-Jean said.  
  
"Are you gonna help us or not?"-Scott said , losing his temper.  
  
"No , im pretty sure Pietro likes her , so im not gonna get into this"- Kitty said as she left the room.  
  
"Me neither , im pretty sure that if Pietro hurts Rogue , she is more than able to kick his butt , plu , i dont want her to go all medieval on me if it turns out you are wrong"-Jean said as she left.  
  
"Well , that leaves us!"-Scott said.  
  
"Uh , Scott?"-Evan asked.  
  
"Yeah?"-Scott responded.  
  
"If it turns out you are wrong , i suppose you wil be taking the blame?"- Evan responded.  
  
"WHAT?"-Scott snapped.  
  
"Dah , i know Jean`s got a point , i dont wanna get Rogue angry at me , even if its just for mein safety!"-Kurt snapped.  
  
"Guys , we have taken on Magneto , the Brotherhood , and survived to all of Logan`s training , havent we?"-Scott asked softly.  
  
"Yeah , we have"-Kurt and Evan responded at the same time.  
  
" Then , WHY ARE YOU WUSSES SCARE OF A LITTLE GIRL?"-Scott screamed.  
  
"I`ll tell you why , Shades., one , because i`ve seen her lose her temper , two , because the girl can sap the energy outta you , and third , because im pretty sure she is gonna hit you you know where if you ruin this for her"-Logan said as he passed by.  
  
"Uhm , Scott?"-Evan said.  
  
"Yeah?"-Scott responded.  
  
"Is it to late to chicken out man?"-Evan asked.  
  
"Yes , it is , now SHUT UP!"-Scott losed his temper.  
  
"We`re doomed"-Evan and Kurt thought.  
  
  
  
At the Bayville Megamall:  
  
"Pietro , what are you doing with all this vampire books?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Uh , Todd has an essay to do , so he wanted me to pick him up this kind of books , we are all pretty scared of what he could be writting about"- Pietro lied.  
  
"Thats nice of ya. Are you alone?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"Hey Pietro darling , i founded.....it"-Risty said as Rogue turned around and faced her.  
  
"Oh crap , im screwed"-Pietro thought.  
  
End of chapter 2 , next is the finale!  
  
OHHH , the plot thickens! Will this chance meeting go well or wrong? , Will Pietro find a gift for Rogue? , What are Scott , Kurt and Evan gonna do? , and most important , Will Rogue recieve a gift?  
  
Stay tuned for the finale , up when i feel like it!  
  
  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Ryoken! 


	3. Fast Love

X-men: Evolution : "Rogue Runner!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: The disclaimer that says that i dont own these stuff was stolen by Pietro and the Brotherhood , who are holding it and demanding a ransom!.  
  
A/n: This one is dedicated to everyone who reads it , thanks for your support!  
  
Chapter III: "Fast Love"  
  
Bayville Megamall:  
  
"Ah thought you were alone , Pietro"-Rogue said , coldly  
  
"I.."-Pietro got interrupted by Risty  
  
"No way , Darling , Pietro and I have been hanging together for a while , you know , i`ve been helping him improve his culture"-Risty said.  
  
"Really?"-Rogue said , giving Pietro a look that hurted him deeply.  
  
"Rogue , its not what..."-Pietro tried to explain.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Rogue slaped him , leaving Pietro frozen.  
  
"SHUT UP! AH DONT WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!"-Rogue screamed as she leaved the store.  
  
"You okay , Pietro?"-Risty said.  
  
"The girl i love just slaped me and told me she doesnt want to see me anymore , do you think im okay?"-Pietro answered , emotionless.  
  
"Dont worry , I will explain it to her"-Risty said.  
  
"NO! Sorry , but this is my problem now!"-Pietro said as he aproached the counter and buyed a book.  
  
"Bye , Risty , thanks for your help"-Pietro said as he walked away.  
  
Risty/Mystique just stood there.  
  
Hours later , In The mall:  
  
Pietro just walked aimlessly , his mind focused on how to get Rogue to believe him , how to reagin the only thing that bringed real happiness to his life , when the idea hitted him.  
  
There was a blur , and Pietro was gone.  
  
At the Institute:  
  
"Rogue im sure it was a misunderstanding!"-Kitty exclaimed at her roommate ,who was sitted in theirs romm balcony.  
  
"Ah dont think so , why would Pietro be interesred in me? He cant even touch me without geting hurt , and you want me to believe he loves me?"- Rogue said.  
  
"I cant tell you for sure , Rogue , but if i were you , i would be worried that a misunderstanding could be about to make you lose Pietro"-Kitty said as she left , as she knew Rogue needed , and wanted , to be left alone.  
  
"Pietro..."-Rogue thought.  
  
At the gates of the Institute , it was raining.:  
  
Piero was standing there , as Scott , Evan and Kurt blocked his way.  
  
"Let me in , Summers!"-Pietro screamed.  
  
"You`ve done enoug damage to her already , Pietro , and if you dont leave now , we will be hurting you!"-Scott said.  
  
"Why do you always have to ruin everything!"-Pietro screamed.  
  
"You were using my zizter!"-Kurt snapped.  
  
"What?"-Pietro replied in surprise.  
  
"Yeah , Scott saw you with Risty , you jerk!"-Evan snapped.  
  
"Why do you have to judge us , Summers? Why do you have to keep ruining our lifes?"-Pietro screamed  
  
"Uh , Scott , what if he is serious?"-Kurt asked.  
  
"He isnt"-Scott said coldly.  
  
"You cant take a hint , cant ya Summers?"-Pietro said.  
  
"Heres one for you , get out of here if you dont want to...."-Scott was interrupted as a huge tremor caused a massive wave of mud to hit the three x-men , sending them away....  
  
"What the?"-Pietro asked , when he saw Todd , Fred and Lance behind them.  
  
"Go buddy , we will take care of this!"-Fred said.  
  
"Yeah , be true , yo!"-Todd said.  
  
"Dont worry , Pietro , we will fight for as long as we need us too"-Lance said .  
  
"Thank you guys"-Pietro said , smiling.  
  
"Come on , stop wasting time with loser like us , you have better things to do!"-Lance said.  
  
Pietro dissapeared , as he gained speed , leaving behind the sounds of fighting.  
  
At the institute:  
  
Rogue was standing in he balcony , when he heared a knock at the door.  
  
"Leave me alone!"-Rogue screamed  
  
"Its me"-Pietros`s voice was heared.  
  
Rogue just walked to the door , unlocked it , and walked back to the balcony.  
  
"Come in"-Rogue said  
  
Pietro entered the room , and closed the door.  
  
"What do you want?"-Rogue said.  
  
"I want to explain"-Pietro said.  
  
"To explain what? That you just used me , like everyone else in mah life?"- Rogue yelled at him.  
  
"Give me just a minute to explain"-Pietro said as he got right in front of her , he could see the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Ya have five seconds"-Rogue said.  
  
Before she could react , Pietro kissed her.......  
  
It was her first kiss , it was anexperience that no one else in the world would be able to live , as Pietro`s thoughts , feelings and powers were sapped by her , she could see what had really hapened , and most important of all , he saw how Pietro thought , thinked and loved her.  
  
Pietro stopped the kiss , as he felt the life escaping him , but he didnt collapsed or passed out.  
  
Rogue just stared at him , the tears , flowing throught her face.  
  
She jumped and hugged him , crying.  
  
Pietro didnt speak , he just holded her .  
  
Rogue stopped hugging him....  
  
"Ahm sorry"-Rogue said , in a voice that echoed of sadness and fear.  
  
"No , im sorry"-Pietro said.  
  
"For what?"-Rogue asked.  
  
"For ruining the surprise"-Pietro said , as he showed her the book he holded in his hand , and smiled at her.  
  
Rogue jsut laughed , and hugged him , and both of them fell to the floor , the rain pouring on them.  
  
They didnt stopped for a long time , ignoring the rain , the world , and the fight that was tooking place outside the mansion.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Okay , liked it? , Ill reckon this chapter is short , but its a finale , now that they are a coule , its time to get serious , so be prepared for anything!  
  
Read and review!  
  
Ryoken 


End file.
